


Icy Love

by KingE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingE/pseuds/KingE
Summary: Haku survived the battle on the bridge and followed team seven back to Konoha. The very night Naruto spends with him, things quickly get heated up. Naruto/TrapHaku. Smut
Relationships: Haku & Uzumaki Naruto, Haku/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Icy Love

Naruto couldn’t sleep. Firstly because he wasn’t tired; and secondly because someone else was sleeping in his bed with him! He didn’t know it would be this awkward for him! The one sleeping beside him was Haku. The boy, his team and he met in the land of waves. A lot had happened there, but the conclusion in the end was that Haku would be coming with them since he had nowhere to go anymore because his master died.

Fortunately, the third hokage had welcomed him in the village, mostly because Naruto was making a strong case for him. However, since the boy had nowhere to go, the blonde was the one that had to take care of that. Meaning, he was to give him a place to live, which was his appartment. He wasn’t really mad about it since he always wanted company; besides Haku was a cool guy. However, the problem surfaced when it was night time.

Considering how Haku’s life was, he wasn’t going to make him sleep on the floor with nothing but a blanket. But when he volunteered to sleep on the floor; Haku stopped and convinced him to simply share the bed. Naruto reluctantly accepted, but he was regretting his decision. His bed wasn’t very big, so they didn’t have a lot of space, meaning they were quite close to one another.

Naruto was uncomfortable because, well it was the first time he was sleeping with someone, but also because of who it was. If it was a regular guy, he could have tried to forget about it and just sleep. However, that was a guy that looked just like a girl. One even cuter than Sakura for God’s sake! He was embarrassed because it felt like he was finally in a bed with a girl. Besides, their faces were close to one another because they were facing each other. Not only that, but because he insisted on being useful, he washed his pajamas. So now he had only underwear on while Haku was wearing some kind of kimono, one similar to the one he had when they first met!

He kept looking at Haku’s face, then gulped. There was nothing weird in finding a guy cute, right? He gulped as he moved the boy’s hair out of the way of his peaceful face, then looked at his lips. A sudden warm breath washed over the blonde’s face. He couddn’t help but blush as he slowly started to wonder how soft they were. He was feeling warmer and warmer under that blanket. However, he suddenly slapped himself, reminding his body and his damn hormones that this wasn’t a girl. His lips couldn’t be soft at all since he already knew what a guy’s lips felt like when an idiot made him kiss that asshole, Sasuke. He shook his head to try and forget until he stopped and looked ahead.

He immediately jumped up when he saw Haku was suddenly wide awake and staring at him. Fortunately, he didn’t fall off the bed and simply sat down while taking deep breaths.

“Y-You scared the hell out of me!” He screamed.

“I scared you? You were slapping yourself so hard it woke me up,”

“W-Well that’s because... “ Naruto started only to stop himself as he noticed Haku was blushing and looking at his underwear. He widened his eyes as he saw he had a huge boner, and quickly hid with his hands.

“W-Why are you so hard? I-It looks so big, too…” Haku muttered under his breath while he tried to look away.

“T-That’s not my fault!” Naruto shouted while blushing, and still covering his parts. “It’s because you’re too damn cute!”

“Actually, I was just thinking you were having an… enjoyable dream, which I assumed was about Sakura-san,” He replied while Naruto held himself back from pulling his hair out.

“Yeah, well… It wouldn’t be the first time…” Naruto muttered in embarrassment. “But it’s just that: dreams. She likes that jerk who has a duck’s ass for hair. I admit I’m a bit dumb sometimes and not really popular, but come on, what does she like about him?” He asked as Haku tilted his head.

“You shouldn’t say things like that about yourself, Naruto-san. And I’m sure Sakura-san will just get disappointed in the end, if she survives the ninja world that is. Honestly, she would be lucky to get someone like you,” He explained as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“R-Really?”

“Yep,” He answered while smiling, making Naruto look away in embarrassment again. Haku suddenly moved his kimono to the right, opening it more until his shoulder was bare and he was showing some of his chest. “Does that excite you, Naruto-san?” He smirked while Naruto’s face reddened.

“W-What the hell are you doing?! Of course not!” He yelled before Haku winked.

“I saw it twitch, though,” He responded before suddenly touching Naruto’s buldge with one of his fingers.

“D-Don’t touch it! This is weird, okay?”

“But you’re like this because I have such a feminine look, aren’t you?” He retorted before opening his kimono even more and showing his bare chest. “I could help you get relief; besides, I wouldn’t mind becoming… your woman,” He added as he carressed his manhood through his underwear and approached him. Naruto couldn’t help but lean back until his back hit the wall.

“Huh? What? Why?”

“I like you a lot, Naruto-san. And when I look at you, I can see the loneliness in your eyes; you can understand how I feel,” He explained as he sat on top of Naruto’s legs, their crotches close to one another.

Naruto gulped while his body heated up, slowly getting aroused as Haku put his hands on his cheeks. For some reason, he didn’t fight back while the boy’s warm breath washed over his face. Even though he had a thing for Sakura, he slowly started forgetting about her for now as all he could see was Haku’s face.

Before he could react, the boy had kissed him on the lips. Naruto widened his eyes, realizing his lips were nothing like that jerk’s.They were soft, warm and tasted sweet. Overcome with lust, the blonde closed his eyes and kissed him back. Haku deepened the kiss and slightly opened to let his tongue meet with Naruto’s. The blonde’s body was heating up while their tongues wrapped around one another.

The knucklehead slowly started forgetting he was against this in the first place as he wrapped an arm around Haku’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were against each other. His skin was smooth, and his tongue soft. Naruto never went that far with anyone, his first kiss literally being with Sasuke. He always hoped he would do dirty things with Sakura, but it looked like it wasn’t going to happen.

However, he wasn’t as mad or as embarrassed as earlier. Haku’s mouth was turning him on, and being so close to each other was making the feeling even stronger. He explored every spot of the boy’s mouth as Haku leaned against him, their chests connected. Through their underwear, the blonde felt something hard being pressed against his dick. Haku’s cock was erected as much as his. Naruto’s other hand travelled down Haku’s back until he touched and squeezed his butt. Even that part of him seemed feminine. Haku squealed as shudders travelled across his body when his butt was squeezed, breaking their kiss and leaving a trail of saliva between their lips.

“You’re quite straight-forward, Naruto-kun. Going for my butt like that, and it looked like you enjoyed the kiss, too,”

“Well, you said I could make you my woman, right? Then that’s what I’m going to do,” He replied as he used both of his hands to squeeze Haku’s ass, making him moan in pleasure. When he looked at Haku’s chest, he couldn’t help but get attracted to his nipples before he licked one of them. Haku moaned again while the blonde continued to lick it until he put it in his mouth and started sucking it.

“Ah… It feels good… But you know… If you want me to be… ah… your woman. You have to know you can’t have more, or I would get jealous,” Haku whispered as Naruto let go of his nipple.

“I know; you’re pretty, and I like you. So become my girlfriend, Haku-chan,” Naruto answered as he planted kisses on Haku’s neck.

“Alright, Naruto-kun. Then let me make you feel good,” He said before crawling back until he was facing Naruto’s crotch. Naruto breathed in and out while Haku pulled his underwear down. It was the first time someone was going to see the blonde’s cock, so it was still a little weird, but it passed quickly when one of Haku’s soft hands wrapped around it. “It’s really big,” He whispered before moving his hand up and down.

Naruto let out a moan as felt for the first time a hand other than his jerking him off. Haku was looking right into his eyes while smiling. They were both blushing, but Naruto was still enthranced by how cute the other boy looked even in that situation. Suddenly, Haku kissed the tip of the blonde’s meat pole, making it twitch in pleasure as he ran his tongue across its underside.

Naruto let out several breaths as he held down his pleasure to avoid finishing too soon. Haku’s lips and tongue felt even softer now that they were on his cock.

Haku’s body was heating up, too, while he felt like his underwear were getting tighter and tighter with how hard his dick got. The smell of the blonde’s penis would make him go crazy if he didn’t put it in his mouth soon. The blonde moaned as his cock was pushed into the boy’s mouth. Haku’s tongue wrapped around Naruto’s cock as he moved his head up and down, sometimes having to move his hair out of his eyes’ way. The smaller ninja was breathing heavily as shudders went through his body.

Haku was eagerly sucking his cock; and it was much better than he imagined it would be. The other boy was having no trouble taking all of his girth deep down his throat. His warm meat pole ws arousing Haku as he memorized how Naruto’s cock was shaped with his tongue, licking every spot of it. However, he wouldn’t end it with this; he suddenly pulled Naruto’s penis out of his mouth, making the blonde look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Let’s lose our virginity together now, Naruto-kun,” Haku suggested before he underssed completely. The blonde blushed even harder than before as he was able to see all of Haku’s figure, and most of all his cock, which precum dripped from. Moreover, it looked like it was almost bigger than his! “Just because I look like a girl doesn’t mean it’s small, you know. But do you like what you see?” Haku snickered before he mounted the blonde into a cowgirl position.

“Haku-chan…” Naruto muttered while Haku grabbed his cock and pointed it at his butt hole, before squating down on it and taking all of Naruto’s length.

“Ah! It’s inside me!” Haku moaned as he squeezed his back hole around Naruto’s dick.

The blonde let out a moan, too. Haku’s ass hole was so tight and warm that he felt like his cock would melt! Haku placed his hands on Naruto’s chest as he moved up and down. The blonde, unable to contain his lust, grabbed both of his butt cheeks, then thrusted up and down. Haku’s moans were even louder than his as he stretched his ass hole open. The smaller ninja didn’t think he would lose his virginity that soon, and to a boy nonetheless.

He continued to thrust while Haku’s dick was bouncing up and down. His tight boypussy was going to make him come soon. Feeling he was at his limits, he squeezed Haku’s butt harder.

“I’m coming, Haku-chan!” He moaned before Haku smiled and quickly started jerking himself off.

“Together, Naruto-kun!” He replied before electricity ran through their bodies. Naruto shot out all his load deep into Haku’s back hole, filling it to the brim as the boy erupted, too and covered the blonde’s chest with semen. They were both breathless as Haku lifted himself up, pulling his partner’s cock out, then laid down on his chest. “Ah… That was wonderful, Naruto-kun,” He said before catching his breath.

Meanwhile, the blonde simply stared at the ceiling. Screw Sakura-chan, he was choosing Haku instead if he could come like that every night.


End file.
